


it seems like you're the only one for me

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - IwaOi [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, a lot of other hinted pairings, everyone ships iwaoi, hinted bokuaka, hinted kagehina, hinted kiyoyachi, other characters make appearances too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is approaching. Everybody's surprised to learn that Iwaizumi and Oikawa are, in fact, not actually dating. </p><p>"My home is wherever Iwa-chan is~ "<br/>"Stop plagiarizing from chick flicks, trashykawa."<br/>"How harsh! That line came from my heart!"<br/>"No wonder it sounded so gross."</p><p>[featuring: dense-tsundere!Iwaizumi, flirty-useless!Oikawa and everyone ships IwaOi and nothing hurts]</p>
            </blockquote>





	it seems like you're the only one for me

••• 

Iwaizumi Hajime isn't a man who dawdles and sighs at having a perfect weather, but even he can appreciate the way everything's just right today: the sun is bright on the clear sky, the few scattered clouds are high and white, the breeze is just cool enough for him to be able to jog from his homeroom to the third gymnasium without breaking a sweat.

He jogs to the gym, just in time for him to find Hanamaki and Matsukawa chatting by the gym entrance. He's about to greet them – and ask if Oikawa's already there as promised, no more extra flirting with the student council officers – but he stops short in his tracks when he hears them.

"Iwaizumi's so lucky! He doesn't have to worry about getting a date for Valentine's!"

…He's lucky? How so?

Well, it's true that unlike other teens his age, he doesn't really worry those kinds of holidays so much. Why waste time worrying about whether he'll get a bag or two of chocolate? There are more things to worry about, like whether the 3-2 combo will work better against their opponents on the next practice match, or whether he can get a high enough score to ace his Chemistry quiz, or whether Oikawa managed to complete the necessary paperwork to request for more funds for their training camp. And speaking of Valentine's Day, his main concern during that time is whether he has brought enough aspirin to offset the ringing in his ears from hearing girls squealing in his vicinity – girls that follow the annoyance by his side.

"Tsk, tsk, you're naïve… don't you think that _he_ 's more troublesome than not getting a date?"

?

What are they talking about?

Are they even talking about him? Is there another Iwaizumi that he doesn't know about? Maybe a transfer student? Or a first year from a different club?

"Ahaha, you're right! I don't even want to be Oikawa's friend – and yet there's someone brave enough to date him seriously! I take my words back… Poor Iwaizumi!"

Iwaizumi's well-aware that most people treat Oikawa on two different levels: superficial awe and instinctive wariness. Still, trash-talking their captain isn't good. He wonders if he should step in and intervene – maybe Oikawa did something stupider than usual again and it pissed these two off… - because a vice-captain's job is to make sure he supports the captain, especially if said captain is being idiotic. Also, he's heard enough of 'poor Iwaizumi' too many times in his lifetime, usually as a response to him following-up on Oikawa's behalf and to him basically acting as the other's care-taker and baby-sitter.

…though, Oikawa's dating someone seriously?

He frowns and thinks about their most recent conversation about serious girlfriends and comes up blank. Sure, Oikawa dates regularly – a staple of watching the most recent chick flick, followed by some snacks at the coffee shop – but it always ends with a pouty Oikawa calling him up so they can meet at the mall after his date because he got dumped for not taking things seriously.

He's not sure how he feels about that routine changing, because he's a very old-fashioned guy who likes some semblance of order in his life. He doesn't think he's up for recalibrating himself to handle an Oikawa who takes someone seriously when it comes to romance – surely Oikawa's not stupid enough to do all this while busy with their last year of high school? Couldn't he have chosen an easier time to give Iwaizumi more stress? Iwaizumi's currently focusing on keeping his grades up so he can land a spot in his university of choice, so he has no time to deal with an increased level of Oikawa's bullshit (not more than usual, at least).

"Aw, man, I'm kinda jealous!"

Matsukawa is?

Does he like Oikawa?

Does Matsukawa even swing that way?

"Don't tell me you like Iwaizumi?!"

…why did his name come up again?

Or is this really a different Iwaizumi?

"That's gross!"

…Oikawa calls him gross all the time for threatening to unleash a crate filled with bugs on his bedroom (that's one of the most useful threats against Oikawa, because he's a delicate crybaby who thinks bugs are going to be flocking towards him just because he exists). That said, he's not sure how he feels about other people calling him gross. They're not Oikawa, so he shouldn't be annoyed, but he somehow is. It's weird.

"You should have seen your face!"

"Ew, no! I'm just saying that as weird as it is, they're good together. It's disgusting that I'm jealous of that."

"Aw, you'll find your own childhood friend to date!"

"But they all moved away to another prefecture!"

"Maybe it's a sign, then?"

…Oikawa's dating a childhood friend?

?

!

Iwaizumi thinks that he's missing something here… his memory isn't that bad (he frowns at the recollection of an Oikawa teasing him about being a senile old man) but he surely couldn't have forgotten about another person that was with them while growing up? As far as he knows, un(fortunately), he's the only childhood friend Oikawa has.

"Nah, I don't think I want to copy those two. It must be a pain in the ass to date someone like Oikawa, so kudos to Iwaizumi—"

"Pffft, _pain in the ass_. Really?"

…he's dating Oikawa?

Since when?

_Huh?!_

••• **it seems like you're the only one for me**

"Hmm. Seems like a 3-2 combo will work fine with this team," Iwaizumi comments as he takes notes on the other team's movements.

Sure, he's received offers to play for university teams, but there's no room for complacency when it comes to these things. He's not yet decided on which offer to accept, but he doesn't think too much on it, because in the end, he'll just pick whichever school Oikawa chooses. The other's smart, but hates studying, so he wouldn't choose a school with an overwhelmingly rigid coursework. Iwaizumi thinks that they'll end up on Meiyou University, but there's some time before they have to finalize their decisions.

In the meantime, he should focus on the video taken by their coaching staff.

Their schedule is pretty packed, but that came with this year's surprising leniency regarding the third-years' retirement. It's hard to say no to a club that has members invited to join the new All-Japan Team, after all. After their loss in the Spring High, third years like him have lessened their involvement with the volleyball club, in order to make the transition easier to the next-year's group. Now though, because there's a new volleyball youth-oriented international tournament that has opened its arms even to third years, they've been going back to the club more often again. It's even more important for those like him and Oikawa, who plan on playing for their university teams.

"How hardworking, Iwa-chan~" The sing-song voice is unmistakable, as Oikawa crowds him to the wall by the windows. The other club members are scattered all over the room (whoever had donated that wide-screen projector is a _saint_ for not forcing teenage boys to be so near each other when watching match videos) – but Oikawa's never learned the importance of personal space. "Wow! You even took notes! I'm so proud of you, Iwa-chan! You're finally using your head!"

Iwaizumi stabs Oikawa with the pen on his hands and turns the fake-tears into still-fake-but-not-so-much-now-tears. "Quit yapping so much to my ear, shittykawa."

"S-s-s-so mean…"

He ignores the other's sniffles because he's long learned to differentiate between the Oikawa's different wails that corresponded with different stress and pain levels. This one's barely scratching level one, so he doesn't even bother to attempt to comfort the other.

From the other side of the room, he catches Hanamaki and Matsukawa chatting and pointing at him with looks of amused pity. Unwillingly, he remembers about the conversation he has eavesdropped (and intruded) upon. He had set things straight with them and corrected had their misconception that he's stupid enough to date Oikawa and/or that Oikawa's desperate enough to date someone like him. (Of course, this is still Oikawa's team, so he should have known that his teammates all possessed a certain type of stubbornness and stupidity, just like their leader, but that thought's for another day.)

Oikawa grabs the notebook from him and begins doodling on the unused pages. Iwaizumi thinks about punching him for that, but the match they're watching is getting repetitive and there are no new attacks that need to be taken long notes for, so he lets it go with an aggrieved sigh. Oikawa's drawing skills are shitty, but even abysmal drawing talents aside, Iwaizumi can recognize the crude hearts drawn around an equally crude drawing of his face.

"O-O-Oikawa-san… is that supposed to be Iwaizumi-san?"

Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa for distracting their _kouhai_ with his atrocious doodles. Oikawa's a master at ignoring things that are inconvenient for him though, so it seems that only Kunimi and Kindaichi noticed his displeased stare.

"It _is_! Great-eye, Kunimi-chan! He's sooooo ugly, isn't he? ❤"

"Umm…"

"Come now, Oikawa-san, don't tease your boyfriend so much…" Yahaba is practicing to take the lead more, seeing as he'll be the new captain, but this isn't the type of leading that Iwaizumi's looking forward from him. He shoots a glare at both Hanamaki and Matsukawa, because how dare they not tell him that everyone in the club's been infected by this strange misunderstanding? Even Watari looks like he believes it!

Oikawa's voice is filled with wonder: "And why would I do that?"

"Uhh…"

"I'm not dating this piece of trash over here," Iwaizumi punctuates each word with a hit on Oikawa's head, flattening his spiky hair that takes thirty minutes to be done. He ignores Oikawa's squawks about his hair being ruined.

"You're so mean, Iwa-chan! How dare you ruin my beautiful—urk!"

Their coach steps in to end their madness, since the video they're all supposed to watch has ended. "Iwaizumi and Oikawa, no lovey-dovey stuff in the club room, you hear?"

The rest of the team chuckles at that.

Iwaizumi's frozen; his hands still in Oikawa's hair.

What is happening?

Why do they keep saying that they're dating?

"Iwa-chan? Helllloooo? Iwa-chan, still alive? Don't tell me your face has been frozen in that ugly expression? How cruel!"

Iwaizumi hits the other extra-hard on the hand for that last comment.

How could anyone ever think that they're dating?

•••  
  
Valentine's Day will fall on a Saturday that's also the start of their one-of-a-kind joint training camp with various invited volleyball powerhouses in the country, so the fans of the volleyball club have lined the walls of the gym as they play against Sannan University's starting lineup. Iwaizumi knows that a Friday falling on the 13th is considered unlucky by other cultures, but he doesn't believe in luck – only in the strength of this team.

They use the 3-2 combination attack that he suggested and they're now leading in the second set after dominating the first. Iwaizumi feels a little sorry for the other team for taking the time to travel to their school, but Seijou is _strong_.

"Wow, I wonder if any of them are even looking at you, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa cheekily comments as they convene on their corner, just as their opponent calls for a time-out. "They're all looking at my lovely face, so no need to show off too much—ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"…you're the unexpectedly jealous type, huh, Oikawa-san?"

"I wouldn't be so jealous if Iwa-chan knows how to convey his feelings properly, Watari-chan…"

Iwaizumi feels like groaning again upon seeing his teammates' leering smirks. Nobody believes him when he says the honest truth that he's not dating Oikawa, for fuck's sakes, mostly because Oikawa keeps on stringing them along for the ride.

"I'll show you my _feelings_ properly OI-KA-WA…"

"Eeep, Iwa-chan, you look four times scarier than usual!"

They win in two straight sets and Oikawa complains about getting hit all throughout their clean-up of the gym.

Most of their spectators have waited patiently for the match to end before flocking to Oikawa who beams at them as he avoids most of his clean-up duties in favor of getting enough chocolate to feed the entire team and their pets for the next two weeks.

Iwaizumi's about to march there and drag Oikawa back – how can he set such a bad example to their _kouhai_?! – but he stops himself. He looks at the smiling face of his friend and thinks about why he still isn't dating anyone seriously. He's good-looking, smart and great with sports – it's only his personality that sucks, but a lot of people are already satisfied with even just one of the few good traits that Oikawa has. So why…?

And how can anyone even imagine him dating someone like Oikawa?

••• 

"Milk bread is still the best!" Oikawa proclaims as he opens his third packet in a row, munching into the treat and throwing the empty wrapper back into the plastic bag that was filled with snacks from the convenience store down the road. Oikawa is a glutton who's lucky he has quick metabolism, or else he would turn into a whale.

"You're… not planning on going back home, are you." Iwaizumi inquires flatly, because he can already see the way Oikawa is wriggling out of his jersey and making himself more comfortable in Iwaizumi's couch. They need to be at Seijou by 05:00 AM tomorrow to catch the sponsored bus to Tokyo for the joint training camp, so he can't stay up too late dealing with Oikawa's shit.

"My home is wherever Iwa-chan is~ "

"Stop plagiarizing from chick flicks, trashykawa."

"How harsh! That line came from my heart!"

"No wonder it sounded so gross."

"Rude!"

"And did you dump all of your chocolate on my fridge?" Iwaizumi (and his family) are used to this yearly barrage of chocolates whenever February rolls around. "I don't want a repeat of last year where I had to clean up after some unattended bag of chocolates under my bed, you hear?"

"Yes, sir! Mmm, Iwa-chan is the type to hold grudges, huh…"

"Stop complaining, asskawa."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you that the lovely Oikawa-san managed to score a 90 on the last Chemistry quiz!" Oikawa's looking at him and jumping around excitedly, and all that's missing from the image are puppy ears and a tail wagging, just like a dog waiting to be praised by its owner. "I'm soooo awesome, aren't I?"

"Nice try—I got a 96."

Oikawa deflates like a popped balloon and flops back down on the couch. "Ugh, Iwa-chan beat me again…"

"Hmph, when the hell did you ever beat me?"

"B-B-But my face beats your anytime!"

"Do you want me to beat you up?"

"Iwa-chan! They know that I'm staying over at your place, so you can't kill me, okay? You don't have an alibi!"

"Do you think I'll let that stop me?"

"I sure hope so!"

"Nice try—" Iwaizumi says before pouncing on Oikawa and reaching for the other's armpits.

Oikawa shrieks like a banshee, laughter escaping from his mouth uncontrollably. They're about to go to college and they're about to attend a one-of-a-kind training camp for powerful volleyball players tomorrow and instead of seriously resting ahead for the big day tomorrow, they're having a tickle fight. Oikawa rolls away – or attempts to, at least – and kicks his feet wildly. It's a bad move and it shows on Oikawa's face of comprehension, because Iwaizumi grabs his socked foot, removes the sock and tickles his bare feet as well.

…how could anyone ever think that they'll be able to date each other when they're such children together?

•••  
  
Iwaizumi stretches as he listens to an American-looking coach discuss the training camp objectives and what-not, regularly slapping Oikawa awake in-between his stretches. He tries not to be too harsh though, because he did play a role in encouraging the other to stay up late the night before (…or early, because they slept at around two and they had to get up by three, to make time for Oikawa's lengthy morning 'beauty' ritual that knew no exception).

There are a good number of players that he has encountered previously and there are also some others that he's only heard of from sports magazine interviews and Oikawa's gossip. Most of the attendees are third-years, so he'll be encountering them in the future as well. And since most of the invited ones are seniors, Karasuno sticks out like a sore thumb for having so many first years in their midst. Iwaizumi keeps an eye out for Kageyama, because a sleepy Oikawa is more generous with his acidic words than the usual happy-go-lucky Oikawa. Kageyama is a good kid, so there's no point letting Oikawa ruin the other's mood just because of mood-swings due to lack of sleep.

Of course, Iwaizumi also keeps an eye out for the super-ace who's apparently also super-late. There's no telling what kind of commotion will happen if Ushiwaka stumbles upon the still-yawning Oikawa.

As soon as the orientation ends, Iwaizumi's going to drag Oikawa back to their room with the pretense of supervising his atrocious unpacking (it's just a ruse to keep him away from the others until he's more conscious, because Oikawa doing any kind of household chore is an entire class of disaster on itself)—

"Why must you insist in associating with _barren land_?"

Oh for shit's sake.

Really, _now_?

It's almost like Ushiwaka has a separate radar for showing up when he's least wanted (was he ever wanted, really, at least by the folks attending this camp).

Also, Iwaizumi's usually polite and well-behaved and the paragon of virtue, since he has already reserved all of his ire (and his wallet and his patience and his house and pretty much everything else) for Oikawa alone. Ushiwaka is apparently also a super-ace when it comes to pissing everyone collectively, because the room's temperature drops by a few degrees.

(There's a yell from Fukurodani's Bokuto – something about being in the top five aces – followed by very loud snickering from the unlikely combo of Nekoma's Kuroo, Karasuno's duo of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. There's an exasperated sigh from the soon-to-be-captain Akaashi who's apparently trying to placate the rowdy ace of their school. As usual, Karasuno's Hinata finds himself near the middle of the mess, gasping something about JAPAAAAN.)

In any case, Iwaizumi steps forward, bodily blocking Oikawa from Ushiwaka's view. Sure, Oikawa's taller than him by a few inches, but he's bulkier than that stupid piece of shit anyway.

("I-I-I-Is this what they call a threesome?!" is squealed from one corner of the room, courtesy of one Yachi Hitoka. There's a medley of reactions that range from outright terror, disguised disgust and barely-concealed laughter. The legendary beauty of Karasuno gently corrects the younger manager, by saying: "This is what they call a love triangle, Hitoka-chan." Some of the eavesdroppers on the ladies' conversation hung their head in defeat and searched for brain bleach.)

Iwaizumi's about to tell Ushiwaka off, super-ace or not, because this training camp is all about being better, not having someone look down on them, damn it.

Oikawa's voice floats from behind him, making the room's temperature drop even more: "If you have a problem with me, Ushiwaka- _chan_ , confront me and leave _my_ ace out of this~"

("A b-b-b-boyfriend proclamation!" Representatives from Karasuno and Seijou chorus together – except for Sawamura, because he's totally not following the updates on _that_ Iwaizumi/Oikawa fanpage, nope, not at all.)

Iwaizumi feels Oikawa's tense arm go around his shoulders – feels the other's body practically thrumming with tension. He's probably just influenced by Oikawa's anger, but: "If you have a problem with _us_ , then challenge us on the court, _super-ace_."

("A boyfriend proclamation!" Representatives from the other schools join in watching the face-off and waiting for someone to start throwing the first… volleyball. They might not follow _that_ Iwaizumi/Oikawa fanpage yet, but it's only a matter of time.)

Ushiwaka frowns at them – or maybe that's just his default expression, because he's secretly a robot – but he leaves after having the last word that Iwaizumi honestly doesn't listen to.

"Oh man~~~ I'm so pissed! Let's go grab something to eat, Iwa-chan?"

"You mean you're going to use up my allowance to buy tons of milk bread again."

"Hey! I haven't done that in _ages_. Learn how to let grudges go, Iwa-chan!"

"You just did that _yesterday_."

"Like I said: _ages_ ago!"

"Dumbass," Iwaizumi groans in defeat and walks with Oikawa toward the vending machines. As per the program that the Head Coach advised them, they have about an hour to get settled before they start the drills, so he can indulge this idiot for a little while longer.

"It can be your Valentine's present to me, ne?"

There are some definitely un-manly squeaks from the peanut gallery, but Iwaizumi steadfastly ignores them, busy as he is with watching Oikawa's expression. It's… weird to see the other's face so clear and so honest. The last time he remembers this from happening is when Oikawa had won the Best Setter Award during their middle school years—oh, and it was there too when he won another Best Setter Award for Spring High, wasn't it?—and wait, didn't Oikawa smile like this when they were together for the first sunrise of the year—

"Iwa-chan, I know I'm pretty awesome and all, but there's no reason to stare at me like that—ow, ow, ow! I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"Let's go get your Valentine's present, idiotkawa."

…really, how could they ever think that he's dating this Oikawa who gets happy with getting milk bread as a gift from him?

•••  
  
Iwaizumi gets out of the shared bath before Oikawa can coax him to wash his back, the lazy bastard.

He yawns as he rubs his hair dry, because this training camp is grueling, no matter what anyone said. Even the energetic Karasuno bunch were a bit more subdued during dinner, though that didn't mean there weren't any shenanigans (highlights: Bokuto scaring everyone by successfully summoning five owls to fly inside the just by standing by the windows; Nekoma's Kuroo getting his ass kicked by his setter during one of the cool-down activities; Karasuno's quick-strike combo getting lost in the surrounding forests that wasn't even fifty meters wide; a good number of players getting their hearts stomped upon when they apparently spot the two Karasuno managers holding hands by the water cooler).

He's set on returning to his room so he can get some much-deserved rest while waiting for Oikawa to complete his long-ass ritual of cleansing himself or whatever that is. He stops in his tracks when he hears a familiar voice. He makes a little detour to trace where the voice is coming from and it's apparently back to the cafeteria, which is still filled with a number of players from different teams, despite the late hour and the fact that no more food is being served. He plans on greeting Kageyama, because he hasn't had a chance to earlier, no thanks to the extensive but satisfying training drills, but even that plan stutters to a stop when he listens in on what they're talking about.

Karasuno's Sawamura has a tone that almost-always sounds disapproving and that's very apparent now when he says: "You sound like a stalker, Kageyama."

"No, not at all!" Kageyama has matured from the last time they faced each other, a light expression on his face, unlike the tension he had while they were in middle school. "I just took a lot of notes on Oikawa-san, because he didn't want to teach me directly. It just so happened that they're always together, so I ended up taking notes of their interactions as well."

…Huh.

So even they think that there's something going on between him and Oikawa?

After all, everyone knows that they've known each other for a really long time and everyone thinks that they've apparently established a perfect synchronization.

…Maybe it's not as impossible as he makes it out to be.

••• 

Iwaizumi opens the door to their shared room and stops short, because Oikawa's already taking over the bed that Iwaizumi's pretty sure is his. There's a mess of clothes and beauty products on the other bed, leaving no room for anyone to sleep there.

"Iwa-chan! _Mou_ , what took you so long?"

"You're already done?" Oikawa's shitty nighttime bath rituals take forever. "Did they run out of hot water or something?"

"Exactly, Iwa-chan! How can they expect me to maintain my beautiful face if they get in the way of my beauty treatments?!"

"…Did you run into Ushiwaka again?"

"I didn't run away, if that's what you're saying, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa wags his finger at him. Iwaizumi hits his hand with his wet towel to get rid of the annoying gesture. "I simply didn't want to stay with him a second longer."

"That was… surprisingly mature of you."

"Don't say surprisingly!"

"Say…" Iwaizumi's a fairly straight-forward guy, so he continues with barely-controlled embarrassment, "We're dating, aren't we?"

" _Dating_?!" Oikawa shrieks against his ear, movements lightning fast in crossing the distance between them. "I thought you already proposed to me?!"

"HA? You want me to hit you?!"

"But you gave me a ring!"

"One, I will not give you a ring because that gets in the way of volleyball." Iwaizumi's actually planning on buying a simple ring on a simple necklace to commemorate their graduation, but still. "And two, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I already said yes to you, but you're apparently not serious about me? Are you cheating on me, Iwa-chan?!"

"Do I look like I have time for anyone else but you?"

"…oh. Wow. That was super-romantic, Iwa-chan! Mind repeating that for me?"

"Go rot in hell, trashkawa."

"Too harsh! You're supposed to be nicer to me!"

"I'll be nice if certain idiots stop pissing me off."

"Anyway, you really don't remember? I even kept the ring!"

"… _again_ , what the hell are you talking about?"

"This!" Oikawa reveals his 'ring' with a flourish – though there's really something… wrong (not sweet!) with the fact that Oikawa carries this around with him – and Iwaizumi's not impressed. Not at all.

"It's a bandage."

"It's an alien-themed bandage."

"How is this a ring?"

"Well, you wrapped it around my ring finger—"

This guy is unbelievable. Iwaizumi interrupts: "—because you were whining about getting bit by a mosquito."

"—and you were all romantic and stuff! And it was during the first sunrise of the year! What was I supposed to think?!"

"You were supposed to think that I was helping you bandage your finger, you idiot!" Iwaizumi really can't believe this. "Like a normal person!"

"But I'm not a normal person and Iwa-chan likes me that way, right~?"

It's unfair how Oikawa can easily switch from adorably useless to dangerously smooth. Iwaizumi headbutts him for that.

"Ow, ow, Iwa-chan's lucky that I love him, or else I'll complain against this! Meanie!"

Iwaizumi flushes when Oikawa hugs him while in the process of complaining about him. "I think you've complained enough to last a lifetime…"

"Make sure we last a lifetime too, okay, Iwa-chan?"

"…I'll get you a proper ring eventually," Iwaizumi promises, because Oikawa deserves that at least. "But for now…"

Iwaizumi places a kiss on Oikawa's ring finger.

"THAT'S SO ROMANTIC, IWA-CHAN!"

"Shut up, idiot Oikawa!"

(And so, they finally begin dating for real. Of course, nobody believes that they haven't actually been dating for the past ten or so years, but it's not like it matters at this point. After all, it's not like they will love anyone else aside from each other.)

**••• omake x1  
**

Now that they're really dating, Iwaizumi finally has the courage to voice the question that's been bugging him ever since:

"Why did you guys think we're dating in the first place?"

There's a collective blank look on the players in front of him.

Karasuno's #10 blinks in confusion, as though he has just been asked what is the meaning of life. Still, he bravely trudges forth and opens his mouth and says: "Well, we saw it on the fanclub page?"

"Fan… club… page?"

"Yeah! The Grand King posts some stuff about what you guys do every day! It's kind of sweet! Especially the one about a bandage on the finger! I think it gave Kageyama some ideas of how to confess to me, so—"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, DUMBASS HINATA!"

**••• omake x2**

"…Hitoka-chan, I have the newest picture that you can use as the page's banner."

"You're awesome, Shimizu-senpai!"

!

!!

!!!

"H-H-H-H-H-HOW DID YOU GET THIS?!" Yachi screams as the picture file loads on her screen. "SHIMIZU-SENPAI, WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO DO IN EXCHANGE FOR THIS?!"

Yachi covers her eyes – and peeks into the photos, just to be sure she's seeing things properly – and shrieks again. There's t-t-t-t-too much skin! Her heart can't handle this much eroticism! She's too young to have a heart attack! What will her mother think?!

"Hm? Oh, oikawasanisawesome143 sent that picture in our inbox."

"I'M SO GLAD TO HEAR THAT, SHIMIZU-SENPAI! I was worried you had to sell your soul in return for this!"

"Oh, I wouldn't sell it for something like this…"

…But she would really sell her soul?

Yachi is too flabbergasted to ask that, so she tries to move on to a safer topic.

"Still… I wonder who's this person who keeps on sending us these pictures…"

**••• omake x3**

"…You ran a fanclub page for us?"

"Yup! That was sweet of me, right? I even included you, even though there were some comments that you were too ugly for—"

"I'll _kill_ you, you piece of shit!"

"HELP! IWA-CHAN I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE THIS EARLY! We haven't even gone beyond second base yet!"

(Oikawa sends in another photo that night – hash-tagged #thirdbase #justafewmorenights #drowninginiwaoihell #oikawatooru4life – and grins.)

 **••• end** ;


End file.
